the loner in the woods
by welcometodalolz
Summary: zephyr is just a loner who gets sucked into a situation that gets him to come out of his hard shell
1. Chapter 1

Yoloswag hello to everybadah this is my new story called "the loner in the woods" about a young man who has been a loner ever since he was 4 and was abused by his family, hope y'all like it

unknown-pov

"ugh why am I writing this, well hello to anyone reading this journal my name is zephyr vackili

(vak-i-li),i am 17,I am 5ft 11in,i have sliver grey hair its always combed,sapphire blue eyes,a six pack,i have a tan,a muscular body build,I wear a midnight black cloak, under that is a black tux with matching dress pants,dress shoes,and I also wear a brown fedora,a gold wrist watch,a rose on my tux,i am extremely self conscious,lonely,brave,smart I have a IQ of 178,cautious,untrusting,anti-social if the situation doesn't need me to be social, some of my likes are thinking,porn yeah yeah don't laugh,being alone,girls,looking good,walking,working out,some of my dislikes are ignorance,rudeness,people who act like their kings, not looking good,SOMEONE RUINING MY APPEARANCE sorry that was uncalled for,social situations,and criminals, i've been alone since 4 years of age when my family repeatedly abused me and ever since then I have been untrusting of most people but I also like helping people in trouble, but I usually try to stay a ghost in the woods,there im done" I sighed as I finished my journal and put it in the chest and checked my supplies, great im low on wood, I got my diamond axe and left to get some wood, but before I went out I looked over myself in the mirror and made sure everything was perfect

"great time to head out" I said as I walked out the door and kept walking till I reached my normal tree cutting spot

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY" someone screamed, and I instantly rushed to the source and found a girl wearing a creeper hoodie,no pants, and has orange hair,hazel eyes,pale,looked around 5 ft 9in and in trouble

"SHUT UP BITCH AND PREPARE TO BE VAGINALY DESTROYED" the attacker screamed at her

"well sir I didn't know dead men could rape women" I said, he turned around and laughed hysterically and looked down at me, him being around 6ft 1in

"HAHAHAHA are you threatening me punk?" he spat at me and I got pissed but kept my cool

"hmpf smarter then you look" I said and he charged me I simply put my axe down, and when he got close enough I grabbed his arms and knocked him out by pinching his pressure point, I picked my axe back up and started to walk back to the woods

"wait!" a girls voice came from behind me so I turned around

"yes" I questioned

"where are you going?" she asked

"back to chopping wood" I said

"well before you go can you help me up" she extended her arm and I walked over and helped her up

"well I forgot my manners are you all right?" I asked, she looked like she was about to cry "woah please don't cry i'm sorry for asking" she quickly shook her head no

"it's not you fault that was just a friend of mine, well was" she said sounding depressed

"well if you don't mind me asking why is your friend trying to rape you?" I'm hoping she doesn't cry

"he asked me out a few months ago, I shot him down and he disappeared I didn't know he liked me that much" she seriously looked like she was about to cry, can't believe i'm about to do this

"how would you like me to escort you to your friends or something?" she almost instantly perked up

"that would be great, but wait what is your name?" why did I have to get myself into a possible socail situation agh

"it's zephyr vackili and yours is?" she looked at me funny

"it's cupa and does your name mean anything?" she asked

"don't worry about it" I said

"alright well since your my body guard i'll lead the way" she giggled as she said that, oh notch I really hope she wasn't laughing at something on my face,i took out my pocket mirror and made sure nothing was wrong,thank notch nothing was wrong

"alright i'll protect you as you lead" I said as she started to lead the way great now i'm going to get friends


	2. meeting cupas friends

Meeting cupas friends, and a bit of alcohol

pov-zephyr

"wait before we go let me get my horse" I whistled and my golden armored horse arrived in a few seconds flat

"woah what's his name zephyr?" she asked

"his name is ripple" she looked at me funny

"what does that mean?" uh why does a name always have to have a meaning

"it means any gentle disruption in the water" I said

"well that's a deeper meaning to a name" ah ok she understands why I named him that, I jumped on ripple and offered my hand for her to get on

"come on" she took my hand and I let her take command of him

"woah I get to ride and control a horse this is so awesome" she said

"just be careful, I wouldn't want you getting hurt" she looked back at me and smiled,but she quickly looked back forward because she was blushing, I really need to work to stop saying things that get girls to blush

"so what do you do for a living zephyr?" she asked

"well I don't have a job but I mainly just do yard work and other pysical labor" I said

"wait why don't you have a job?" she asked

"because I live alone in these woods" I said

"why does a guy like you live alone?" hm a guy like me what does that mean

"just because" I couldn't think of anything better to say, she turned around and poked me

"your it!" um ok

"were on the same horse" she truned around and frowned but I poked her "your it"

"yay, we get to play I was just getting bored" we kept poking eachother til we reached were she was leading "all right were here, would you like payment for your bodyguard services?" I couldn't help but laugh if I get any more minerals i'll go crazy

"hahaha no I don't take payment for jobs" she looked at me like I was crazy

"well would you like to meet my friends?" why the nether not

"sure" she hopped off the horse and whistled and the door burst open and a bunch of women came out and gave cupa a great big hug

"welcome home cupa, um who is the guy on the horse?" a girl asked

"my name is zephyr and if you don't mind me asking what are your names?" I asked

"my name is yurei" a woman said wearing a grey vest that covered her boobs but didn't come together in the front,VERY short shorts, and a skeleton hat,stockings,and boots, she has grey eyes,grey hair,has a pony tail,she is pale,has around d-cups I believe, an hour glass figure very attractive, also she is 5ft 9in

"my name is amber" a woman said wearing a reddish brown bikini that only covered her boobs and vagina,and a blaze hair pin,golden gauntlets,and golden boots,she has golden blonde hair,she just lets her hair flow,orangeish slit eyes,she has a tan like me,has medium sized c-cups,and has a very cut figure,very attractive as well, but all of these women are attractive, she is 5ft 11in

"my name is heather" a woman said, wearing a green and white stripe shirt that hangs off her left shoulder,greenish cargo pants,boots,and a gold sword, and a half pig beanie that covers her left eye, she has green hair thats short but not to short,yellow slit eyes, she is pale, and has b-cups,and is skinny, she is 5ft 10in

"i'm andr" a woman whispered, wearing a black turtle neck sweater, a black mini skirt, a enderman hat,and black stockings,boots, she has redish brown hair, she lets it flow, brownish eyes, she is pale, flat chested, skinny, she is 6ft 2in

"oh my,hello there handsome i'm gen" I blushed as a woman who was getting a little to close said, wearing a one piece green skirt,and a slime hat,green hair that just flows out, emerald green eyes, she is slime green so I cant tell if she is pale or tan,has around huge sized d-cups, a hour glass figure, 5ft 11in

"well it's very nice to meet you beatiful ladies" damnit there I go again saying shit that makes women swoon

"well thank you your not bad at all"gen said as she pounced but my reflexes kicked in and I did a back flip onto a tree

"no touching please" I said, gen frowned but then smiled and stuck her tounge out at me

"ok no touching for now" gen said

"we have more friends but their away at the moment" cupa said, I jumped down and saw gen literally forcing herself not to pounce at me

"all right well I guess I'll see you girls around the woods cause I have to leave before" I didn't even finish before the sun set "sunset" I facepalmed

"you can stay with us for the night" yurei said

"i wouldn't want to be a burden" I said and all the girls shook their heads no

"oh trust me boy your not a burden for any girl, especially looking like that" amber said I started to blush but I turned away

"aw stop your making me blush" I said

"hey wait you 2 never said how you met?" oh yeah I did forget

"he saved me from yaebi" her friends groaned

"man why is that jerk back?" yurei asked

"he tried to rape me" cupa looked as though she was about to cry, and her friends comforted her

"all right lets head inside" amber said and I went inside

"hey what do you guys want for dinner?" gen asked

"im fine I have my own food" I said

"oh come on let us cook you dinner" gen said slideing in closer to me

"ok fine but here" I handed them 15 emeralds but they turned it down

"our treat" gen said

"so what should I make you guys?" gen asked

"how about something with vegetables in it?" I proposed, they looked at me funny

"why?" amber asked

"i have a figure to keep up" they looked at me like they wanted to see what I was talking about

"so what do you have hiding under that cloak?" gen asked with lust clear in her voice, so I just took off my cloak and exposed my outfit, the girls started looking at me like I was a ice cream sundae

"why are you wearing a suit not that its a problem?" amber asked, it looked as though the girls were tring really hard not to rip my suit off and well you know

"i just like looking good" they looked at me, asking for an explanation

"do you have a girlfriend?" they all frowned

"hahahaha no the only relations ive had is with my hand oh wait why did I just say that" I did NOT think that through at all

"hmmm get a little loney in the woods zephyr, sounds like I could help you with that" gen said walking up to me and started rubbing my chest, I started blushing so I turned my head away

"i did'nt think that through" it seems that gen didn't really care

"woah hold up lets just get back to dinner all right"cupa said,gen turned around and frowned

"oh come on cupa, can't you just let me have him" gen said

"later" cupa said and gen dragged me to the table and sat down by me, ok now my cheeks are putting redstone to shame

"all right hears something I made a while ago that I was saving for a guest" yurei said and she put a porkchop seasoned with what smells like golden carrot bits, and had a side of sea salted potatoes, and for the drink, wine? Why wine it always has to be wine, whenever I drink wine even just one glass I get tipsy but when ever I drink anything else acholic it doesn't faze me for some reason, but I have to drink it I can't be rude

"it looks and smells delicous" I said and yurei got a small blush, I got my fork and took a bite my notch she is a culinary geinus "yurei this is amazing good job" her blush got redder

"you know I got something under my skirt that tastes even better" gen whispered into my ear and I kinda got semi-erect but not all the way cause I resisted thinking about having sex with her,so we all kept eating but when I finished I was really thirsty so I just drank the wine, but this was good quality wine, cause it started working really fast, but then I remembered pork chops with red wine get anyone drunk or tipsy quicker, great

"so how was it zephyr?" cupa asked

"it was great" I said with my tipsiness obvious in my voice

"are you all right zephyr you sound a little tipsy?" amber asked

"me and wine equals tipsy for some reason" I said, then gen just up and brought me a bottle of wine

"come on lets see how many drinks it takes till your drunk" damn my boldness, I took the bottle and poured some in a cup and drank it, 2 more cups later

"hey who **hiccup** else has a problem with potatoes **hiccup** I mean there just so bland" they just giggled at my drunkness, and gen took my head and looked into my eyes

"yup he is drunk, my plan worked" gen said

"what do you mean **hiccup** pl-mpff!" she kissed me and stuck her tounge in my mouth and just explored my mouth and I got an erection and broke off about 2 minutes later

"you taste really good zephyr I want more!" she was about to pounce me but amber grabbed her skirt and pulled her away right before she got me

"lets just get some sleep" amber said and they headed to their rooms and I found the guest room and laid down and after about 45 minutes of tring to sleep, gen crept in and whispered in my ear

"i'll be thinking about you when I touch myself" she said and left, oh boy this is going to be a good friendship, and I drifted off to sleep


End file.
